


Birthday present

by Oceansoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Castiel is so cute, Fluff, John is a horrible father, M/M, No Sex, completely innocent story, mention of child neglect, not even pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansoul/pseuds/Oceansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s Dean´s eleventh birthday and, as always, his father doesn´t care. But there is one angel who does.</p><p>Nothing sexual, just lovely fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday present

It was Dean´s eleventh birthday. He and Sam spent a few days in a cheap and shabby motel. Their father was out on a hunt and left them alone, just like countless times before. He leaved it to Dean to protect and care about Sam, convinced that the boys would be fine, that Dean knew how to fight. He, John himself, had taught his firstborn since he was four how to defend his brother.

And Dean knew what he had to do: being good and quiet, following orders, keep watching for dangers, protecting Sammy. This was his everyday life, there was no reason to expect it was any different on his birthday. He wouldn´t say a thing, wouldn´t complain about the fact, that his own father had apparently forgotten his birthday. He was used to it, he couldn´t even remember to have received a present ever, not since the day his mother...

A few years ago, they stayed in a little town for a couple of weeks to get a job done, Dean had gone to the local school and was invited to another boys birthday party. They weren´t friends, Dean had never made any friendships after he had learnt that they wouldn´t last long because his father would move to another city, often even another state and Dean had to leave his friends behind and start from the beginning in a new school. A never ending circle of welcome and farewell, not worth the energy. 

The boy, he didn´t even remember his name, had probably invited him because his parents have learned of the new boy in class and didn´t want to risk that his parents would accuse them to exclude their child. They couldn´t know that his father didn´t cared about his sons social relationships.

Nevertheless, Dean had went to this party. Well not directly, he hadn´t known the boy or any other kid there and hadn´t had money for a present. But the party was in a public park and he just wanted to watch, from a safe distance. He wanted to see what "normal" kids his age did on their birthdays. When his mother was still alive, there always was a small party in the garden behind their house but Dean could hardly remember those days. They were fading memories of a life that was long gone and impossible to get back. 

What he saw in the park had just made it clear to him, that he wasn´t one of these normal kids. He watched as the birthday kid laughed and played with the other kids, got presents and was loved and hugged by his parents. Everyone seemed so happy and their jauntiness seemed alien to little Dean.

He hadn´t watched for too long, it had hurt too much to know that he wouldn´t have any of that ever again. 

And he was right, during all these years, there was never a party for him, not one present or even a caring word or a hug from his father. It wasn´t different on his eleventh birthday. As every year, he woke up with the faint hope of a birthday party or a present. But there was neither a wrapped gift nor his father in the motel room. 

Little Sammy was the only one there and the only one that hugged and congratulated him. Dean tried to smile but it wasn´t easy, the disappointment over the absence of his father too big to really feel any joy. 

So he did, what he did every day. He made Sammy his breakfast, a canned soup, the last one they had. It wouldn´t be enough for the two of them but Dean had learnt to ignore his hunger and gave everything to Sam. He wanted to share but Dean rejected, knowing that his little brother needed the nutrition more than he. So he leaved the room and told Sam he would buy himself something to eat which was a lie, that little money which had their father left for them was already spent but he needed to get out of the stuffy motel room, needed some time for himself to get over the well known disappointment which seemed to be the only constant in his life.

He didn´t walked far away, he had to keep an eye on Sammy after all. He sat down on one of the camping tables in front of the motel and stared into the distance. He sniffled and rubbed over his eyes. He wasn´t allowed to cry. His father could come back every minute and he didn´t accepted weakness. 

As he heard a faint rustling behind him, jumped up, ready to fight. The rustling sounded like a flapping of big wings but as he turned around he couldn´t see anything strange. There weren´t any trees to hide behind for someone or something and the parking lot and motel seemed deserted due to the early hour. 

The only thing that seemed unusual was this brown cardboard box on the ground a few steps away. Was it already there as he sat down? He couldn´t remember but it wasn´t that important. He wanted to know what was in it and so he looked around, maybe it was a trap or the owner of the box was somewhere near. 

But there was nobody and he couldn´t sense any supernatural so he sat down on the ground in front of the box and opened it. He smelled a sweet aroma, maybe apples, and couldn´t believe what he saw. Inside the box was a pie! A fresh, delicious looking apple pie. Dean didn´t wondered why there was a box with a pie in it in the middle of a parking lot. He was too hungry to think about it twice before he started to eat it.

It was a heavenly taste and he couldn´t remember when he ate something so good. He ate nearly everything of the pie but left a slice for Sammy which he put aside. He looked inside the box again and smiled broadly. There was a comic book, the one he had seen a few days ago as he was a in a grocery store to buy some food from his last money. The shop owner hadn´t let him read much of the comic before he told him, that he had to buy it if he wanted to read it. He had to put it back, knowing that the food for Sam was more important than such a silly comic. He put the comic away too, he would read it later together with Sam.

Beside the comic there was one thing left inside the box. It was a shirt with a print of the superhero from the comic and as Dean put it on, he noticed that it fit like it was made for him. He was not worried that he had to explain to his father were he got this new shirt, he probably wouldn´t even notice that his son was wearing something different than his old, too small or worn out clothes. 

The boy couldn´t stop smiling. He didn´t know how the box got here but he had a feeling that it was intended for him to find. He whispered ´thank you´ and gathered his unexpected presents to go back to Sam. Whoever was the owner of this box, he had granted the Winchester-boy a beautiful birthday.

\-------------------------------------------

The angel smiled slightly as he watched how happy the human kid was about his presents. He wasn´t sure if the boy would like the things, as an angel he didn´t know what humans like but he had watched Dean for a long time now and had noticed that the kid loved pie and apparently he had chosen the right things to put in the box.  
Castiel knew, the other angels wouldn´t be pleased with him if they found out that he was on earth. But he didn´t cared about them right know. He had made the kid happy and the gleam in his eyes, the smile and his whispered thank you were compensation enough for every heavenly punishment he had to face with for his unauthorized actions.  
He knew, the boy deserved a little luck and joy in his life and he would try to always keep an eye on him. Who knew what kind of a man the now eleven year old would be someday?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my mother tongue so please let me know if there are any mistakes :)
> 
> Sorry to all John fans - I like him too but had to make him a shit father.
> 
> My first fic without slash. Hope you like it :D


End file.
